Surprise Me
by ilovealexrider
Summary: Two generations of couples are getting ready to celebrate anniversaries. Will they be a success? JPxLE and HPxGW.
1. Prologue

While I was writing the next chapter of 'A Potter And A Redhead' this idea just came to me. It can be read as a companion to the above story.

Disclaimer-If I owned Harry Potter Snape wouldn't have died without everyone knowing what he did for Harry.

* * *

Surprise Me

"_Lily, you know it's our one month anniversary tomorrow"_

"_Yes, hang on why are we celebrating one month?"_

_James looked at Lily. "Because it's a month since I succeeded in getting you to go out with me."_

"_And…"_

_Sighing James continued. "And I want to celebrate."_

_Lily walked over to her boyfriend. "I suppose I could bear that."_

"_That's good to hear. What do you want to do?"_

"_Surprise me."_

---

"Hey Gin!"

"What?" Ginny Weasley walked over from the fire to sit on her boyfriends lap.

"It's our anniversary tomorrow."

"No it's not; I'd remember something like that."

"It's er… er… our one month anniversary of being together and being at Hogwarts."

"Wow, where can you get gift cards for that?" Ginny answered sarcastically.

"Can't a guy spend time with his girlfriend?"

"We do spend time together."

"If I say it's our anniversary, it's our anniversary. Now what do you want to do?"

"I don't mind."

"Ginny" Harry pleaded.

"Why don't you surprise me?"

* * *

Please review, it makes me write faster and better! 


	2. Setting Up

Thanks for all your reviews. Just so you know "abc" means talking and 'abc' means thinking. Enjoy!

* * *

_Surprise her. That couldn't be too hard. James pondered what he could do to blow Lily away. After only month a mess up of this date could make him look really stupid. 'I'll ask Sirius!' he thought. 'No it had better be Remus; he knows Lily and knows what she'd like. But I do want to surprise her so maybe it should be something she's never done before.' _

_Before long James found himself at the dormitory door. "Hey guys!" he shouted._

"_Hey!" Sirius leapt up, excited that his favourite marauder was back. "Bored of Lily are we?"_

"_Cause he's not, did you ruin it James?" Remus asked._

"_No, but I have a problem. It's our one month anniversary tomorrow and I've told Lils that I'll surprise her but I don't know what to do and…"_

"_Stop babbling Prongs. Think. What are you best at?"_

_Wormtail quickly butted in, "Annoying her, hexing Snape and getting in trouble." James rose from his seat and friendly punched him._

"_Other than that Pete" Remus waited for James to catch on. "Quidditch you moron."_

"_I can't afford tickets for a real match and there isn't a game at school. What are you…?"_

"_Take her flying. Over the forest and then go for a picnic. It'll be romantic." Remus answered._

"_Right well that sorts it. Sirius go to the kitchens, Pete find some blankets and Moony come with me. We're going to find the ideal spot."_

_It was going to be perfect._

---

'What would really surprise her? Something that she loves? No something she's never done before. Something muggle. Oh what's the point; I might as well just ask Hermione before I waste anymore of my own time trying to think. She'll know anyway.'

Harry snuck up on his two best friends curled up in one armchair definitely up to no good. "Hey you two!" Hermione and Ron span around.

Smiling Hermione spoke, "What's up?"

"It's me and Ginny's anniversary tomorrow and she told me to surprise her. All I have is the idea of something muggle and different."

"So what do you have?"

"Well nothing, that's why I'm asking." Ron started to laugh.

"Ron shut up!" Hermione and Harry shouted in unison.

"Harry I think you should take her ice skating. They do it in all those muggle movies." Said Ron.

"Ron, I didn't know you actually watched when we go to the movies. I always thought you were asleep." Hermione said in astonishment.

"Hello you two! The problem at hand!" Harry shouted.

Hermione grinned at Harry, "I think it's a great idea. So cute."

"We'll help you Harry."

"We could freeze the lake, or …"

"No, Hermione, we can freeze a corridor." Ron sounded amazed at her readiness to freeze an entire lake.

"It would have to be at night time."

"Yeah."

Harry sat and watched his friends argue over his date. "Well I'll go freeze that corridor tomorrow and I'll leave you two to fight." As he walked out of the common room he thought he heard Ron say that fighting always got him and Hermione some time alone.

This date was going to be perfect.

* * *

Please Review, it makes me write faster and better. If you have any ideas for the story feet free to tell me. Bye! 


	3. Getting Ready

Thanks for reviewing again; I hope this chapter is as cute as the last one. As last time 'abc' is thoughts and "abc" is speaking. Enjoy!

* * *

'_Time to get ready.' James was wondering what he should wear to even slightly impress Lily. It would have to be something smart but easy to ride a broom on. 'I can't ask any of the guys, they won't have a clue. What about Lil's friends? Nah they will only tell her. Guess it's up to my expertise with clothes.'_

_After fifteen minutes of searching his trunk and his best friends he had found an outfit. A mixture of marauder clothes looked back at him from the mirror. His favourite top, a green muscle tee, went well with Remus' brown corduroy trousers. It was covered with Sirius' brown leather jacket and he finished it of with his best muggle sneakers. He hadn't even bothered looking in Pete's trunk – there would be nothing decent in there._

_As he walked towards the door his mates dragged themselves into the common room. "Hey Prongs what's …Why are you wearing my jacket?" Sirius might not be the smartest marauder but he noticed when his stuff was on parade._

"_I'm borrowing it for my date."_

_Remus looked at James as if he was trying to work something out. "And my trousers it seems."_

"_Yeah well…"_

"_I haven't washed them since I last wore them."_

"_Eww!" James quickly took out his wand. "Scourify!"_

_Wormtail then realised something. "Why haven't you borrowed any of my stuff?"_

_James answered rather uncomfortably, "You're shorter than me so it wouldn't fit._

"_Oh sure." He quickly swallowed the lie._

_James motioned towards the door. "Well I'm going to go for a walk before I pick up Lily. See ya!"_

_As he left he heard Sirius start to talk. "Ain't it cute. Little Jamesy is all grown up."_

_Lily was going to be so surprised._

'_**Time to get ready.' Lily was searching for that perfect outfit with her two best friends; Alice and Terri. It would have to be cute but practical; Terri swore she heard the marauders talking about walking.**_

"_**What about this Lil?" Alice was holding up a pink babydoll dress.**_

"_**I do like but only my pink flip-flops go with it and I don't have a matching jacket. I might have to walk and it's going to be cold out tonight." Lily, always practical, had turned down every outfit they had found. **_

"_**If we don't find something soon you'll have to go naked." Terri joked. Then she saw Lily's face. "But we will."**_

"_**What did you wear to your anniversary dinner with Frank, Alice?"**_

"_**This." She held up a lime green camisole top and green tinged jeans topped of with brown knee high boots. "They'd look really good on you Lil."**_

"_**Maybe." She took the clothes and put them on. The green matched her eyes and complimented her hair. Plus green was James's favourite colour. **_

"_**Don't let Frank see you. You look so much better in that than I did."**_

"_**Oh shut up!" Both Lily and Terri shouted at the same time.**_

_**Lily did have to admit that she looked good, pretty even. "You look hot Lil. Now he'll be here any minute we have to do makeup."**_

"_**You don't mind me wearing it Alice?"**_

"_**No. Course I don't. Just try not to get too many grass stains on it." All three girls laughed. **_

_**The outfit sure would surprise James.**_

---

'Time to get ready.' Harry was suddenly struck by the thought that he had nothing to wear and no idea of how to ice skate. Well the clothes was a more pressing issue right now. Time to go find Ron and Hermione.

"Hermione!" He looked around for her.

A familiar red head walked out. "Hi Harry, Hermione's gone to the library with Neville. Something about plants, don't really know, I was trying not to listen. What do you want her for?"

"I don't know what to wear tonight." Harry admitted.

"Why didn't you ask me? I know what to do. Come here." Ron reached into his wardrobe and pulled out a bundle of clothes. "Here."

When he was dressed Harry looked in the mirror. He was wearing a dark blue sweater over a light blue long-sleeved shirt, jean coloured trousers and sneakers. 'I look good.' he thought. "Ron did you pick this out yourself."

Ron looked uncomfortable. "Well not really. Hermione did. It looks too good for me to have picked it."

"No not at all." Harry tried to salvage the situation. "I thought you picked it."

Ron quickly swallowed the lie. "Thanks. Here are the ice skates." He handed two pairs of ice blue skates over. "Have you frozen the corridor yet?"

"I'm just going to do it. See ya." Harry walked out of the portrait.

"Harry!" Harry spun around. "You take care of my sister!" Of course he would. He looked at his watch. 'Fifteen minutes to freeze and decorate a corridor and learn to ice skate. That can be done.'

Ginny would definitely get what she asked for; a big surprise.

'**Time to get ready.' Ginny was panicking as neither her or Luna could work out what to wear to fit with Harry's clue. The note he'd given her wasn't very informative but then she had asked for a surprise. It read:**

_**Dear Ginny,**_

_**For our anniversary you will need to be warm, happy and enjoying it.**_

_**Love Harry.**_

**It had to be the most moronic note ever written. Luna had helped though. She guessed that 'warm' meant they were doing something cold. That would help her with the outfit choice.**

"**What about this?" Luna held up a pink parka.**

"**It won't go with what I already have on." Ginny was already wearing a light blue sweatshirt with embroidered snow flakes on it and deep blue trousers with her azure Ugg boots.**

"**Yeah." All that eluded the girls was a jacket. "What about that one?" Luna was pointing to a navy fur lined coat in the back of her wardrobe.**

**Putting it on Ginny realised that it was perfect. "It's great!"**

"**Time for makeup then?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice. "Harry will be here in about fifteen minutes."**

* * *

Please review, it makes me write faster and better. If you have time please check out my other stories, especially 'A Potter And A Redhead'.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

_Author's Note_

_I'm very sorry to everyone who is on alert for this story but it really isn't going anywhere – I'm finding it very difficult to continue. When I read over what I've written I'm embarrassed to post it. If you have any ideas for what could happen to the couples or any remedies for writers block please review or leave me a message in my forum._

_ilovealexrider_


End file.
